Sonic New Adventures
by Prince-Manic
Summary: Die FF spielt nach Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. Ich bin nicht gut in Zusammenfassungen, lest selbst ^^'


Autor: Steffie alias Prinz Manic  
  
eMail: FarinaXDanni@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer : Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sonder Sega. Ich schreibe diese Fanfiction aus keinen kommerziellen Nutzen.  
  
Reviews: Immer her damit  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Autor's Note: Sonic Fans meldet euch!!! Fanfiction zu SA2 Battle  
  
Kapitel 1 - Das neue alte Bündnis der "Dark Side"  
  
"Maria, das ist was du wolltest, richtig? Das war mein Versprechen das ich dir gegeben habe." Shadow sprach die Worte so leise, dass er sie selbst kaum verstand. Mit hoher Geschwindigkeit raste er auf die Erde zu. Vielleicht hätte er sich auch noch vor den Sturz durch die Atmosphäre retten können, aber Shadow hatte weder die Kraft noch den Willen dazu. Endlich würde sein größter Wunsch in Erfüllung gehen. Bald würde er bei Maria sein können. Tausend Gedanken gingen ihn durch den Kopf, so als ob sein ganzes Leben noch einmal an ihm vorbeilief. Die Zeit auf der ARK mit Maria, die vergangenen Tage mit Dr. Eggman und Rouge, der gemeinsame Kampf mit Sonic gegen Finalhazard. Sonic - er hatte versucht ihn das Leben zu retten, hatte ihn festgehalten, aber auch Sonic war von den schweren Kampf erschöpft und konnte Shadow schließlich nicht mehr halten. Shadow sah Sonic's emeraldgrüne Augen vor sich, im Schock weit aufgerissen und gleichzeitig so unendlich traurig und schuldbewusst. "Sonic", murmelte er, dann wurde es plötzlich dunkel.  
  
Shadow wurde durch ein grelles Licht geweckt. Er öffnete die Augen, schloss sie aber reflexartig wieder, weil das Licht für ihn ungewöhnlich hell war. Nach kurzer Zeit gewöhnten sich seine Augen allerdings daran. Shadow sah sich etwas genauer um. Er war in einem völlig weißen Raum, durch das Fenster schien die Sonne hinein. Sie hatte ihn vorhin so geblendet. Shadow lag in einem weichen Bett. Er war völlig durcheinander. Wo bin ich bloß?Dr. EggmanWas Sonic und die Anderen wohl machen. Ob sie nach mir gesucht haben? Hoffentlich geht es ihnen gut. Shadow verwarf seine Gedanken wieder. Warum sollten ihn Sonic, Tails und Co. auch suchen, er hatte doch nichts als Ärger gemacht. Immerhin hatte er versucht die Erde zu vernichten. Shadow seufzte erneut. Zu gerne wäre er jetzt bei Sonic und seinen Freunden und nicht hier bei Dr. Eggman, aber er konnte nicht weg, immerhin war er ziemlich schwer verletzt und wahrscheinlich würden sie ihn auch gar nicht bei sich haben wollen - warum sollten sie auch eine Ausnahme sein? Shadow verschob diese Gedanken auf den nächsten Tag. Er war müde und wollte lieber seine Kräfte regenerieren als weiter zu grübeln ohne zu einem Ergebnis zu kommen.  
  
Als Shadow am nächsten Tag aufwachte saß Dr. Eggman erneut an seinem Bett. "Guten Morgen Shadow. Wie geht es dir?", fragte er mit besorgten Blick. "Besser, danke Doktor", antwortete der schwarze Hedgehog. Dr. Eggman musterte seinen Schützling von oben bis unten. Shadow hatte sich bereits jetzt erstaunlich gut erholt, dabei war sein Sturz durch die Atmosphäre gerade einmal drei Tage. Dr. Eggman holte einen kleinen Projektor aus der Tasche und spielte nachdenklich damit herum. "Was ist das?", fragte Shadow und zeigte auf das kleine schwarze Gerät. Der Doktor schreckte auf, weil Shadow ihn ziemlich unerwartet aus seinen Gedanken gerissen hatte. "Das ist ein Gerät mit dem man kleine Videos, sogenannte Hologramme abspielen kann." Er machte eine kurze Pause. "Ich hätte hier ein Video das dich interessieren könnte, aber ich bin mir noch nicht sicher ob du schon fit genug dafür bist." "Nun spielen Sie es schon ab", befahl Shadow. Er war neugierig geworden. Dr. Eggman nickte bestätigend und drückte einen Knopf. Das Bild erschien vor ihnen, zu sehen waren Sonic, Tails und Knuckles die sich unterhielten.  
  
"Oh man Sonic, du sahst ja so cool aus als du die Erde gerettet hast", sagte Tails und flog neben seinen Freund Sonic. "Ja", stimmte Knuckles zu, "wie du den Finalhazard bekämpft hast, das war echt eine gute Aktion von dir. Wäre Shadow nicht im Weg gewesen hättest du ihn sicherlich noch viel schneller besiegt." Sonic nickte. "Stimmt Knux, da hast du recht. Zum Glück sind wir ihn jetzt los. Shadow ist der Letzte den wir hier gebrauchen können."  
  
Das Hologramm blieb stehen. Shadow starrte traurig und enttäuscht auf Sonic, Tails und Knuckles. Ihre Gesichter und Stimmen, sie waren so hasserfüllt gewesen als sie über ihn sprachen. Wie konnten sie nur so über ihn reden? Shadow verstand es einfach nicht. Mit vollen Einsatz hatte er zweimal gegen den Prototypen gekämpft und dabei fast sein Leben verloren, ohne seine Hilfe hätten sie doch überhaupt keine Chance gehabt die Erde zu retten. Er hatte keinen Dank erwartet - nicht wirklich, denn er wusste, dass er zuvor falsch gehandelt hatte, aber dass Sonic, Tails und Knuckles so abfällig über ihn reden würden wäre Shadow in seinen schlimmsten Alpträumen nicht eingefallen. Plötzlich begann das Feuer in seinen rubinroten Augen wieder zu brennen. Traurigkeit und Enttäuschung wichen Hass und Wut. Wut auf Sonic, Tails und Knuckles; Wut auf diese undankbare Weltbevölkerung und vor allem Wut auf sich selbst. Wie konnte Shadow auch nur so dumm sein sich ihnen anzuschließen, ihnen zu vertrauen. Dr. Eggman räusperte sich. "Ich bin dann mal in meinen Labor wenn du mich suchst oder etwas brauchst. Ist hier gleich um die Ecke. Ich bereite übrigens gerade meine Rache vor, nur falls du Interesse hast." Shadow erwiderte nichts, sonder starrte nur weiterhin ins Leere. "Also ich geh dann mal", sagte Dr. Eggman und verließ das Zimmer. Ihn schien es klüger den schwarzen Hedgehog allein zu lassen. Shadow war ihm unheimlich. Es war kaum zu verkennen das der Plan, Shadow auf seine Seite zu ziehen funktioniert hatte. Er war ein unschätzbar wertvoller Verbündeter, nicht zuletzt weil er über enorme Kräfte verfügte, das hatte Dr. Eggman mittlerweile gelernt. Der schwarze Hedgehog war seine Einladung, sein persönlicher Schlüssel zur Weltherrschaft.  
  
Rouge stand im Labor von Dr. Eggman. Sie hatte sich ihm erneut angeschlossen, weil sie einfach nicht wusste wo sie auf dieser ihr so fremden Welt sonst leben sollte. Außerdem hatte sie die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben so an die Chaos Emeralds oder vielleicht sogar den Master Emerald zu kommen. Für die "Bösen" zu arbeiten hatte ihrer Ansicht nach das gewisse Etwas. Dr. Eggman kam zu ihr. "Alles läuft nach Plan", sagte er zufrieden, "ich denke wir haben ihn." Er tippte auf einen Monitor auf dem Shadow zu sehen war. Sein Krankenzimmer stand unter ständiger Bewachung. "Das ist gut", bestätigte Rouge, "dann steht unseren Plänen ja nichts mehr im Weg oder?" Dr. Eggman runzelte die Stirn. "Na ja, sagen wir fast nichts. Für Sonic werde ich aber auch noch das Passende finden." Sein furchterregendes Lachen erfüllte den gesamten Raum. Rouge fröstelte es ein wenig. Sie begann zu überlegen was der Doktor nur damit meinen könnte. Bald würde sie es erfahren, da war sie sicher, aber Rouge wusste gerne von den Dingen Bescheid bevor sie geschahen, das gab ihr immer eine bestimmte Sicherheit. 


End file.
